


Сборник однострочников ("Тор" и "Мстители")

by Argee_Lince



Category: Poetic Edda - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник однострочников по "Тору", "Мстителям" и "Старшей Эдде"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сборник однострочников ("Тор" и "Мстители")

**01\. Локи/(|)Наташа. Совместные воспоминания о "тяжелом" детстве "нелюбимого" асгардского принца и русской девчонки, еще не ставшей Черной Вдовой (прошлое Наташи – на усмотрение автора). Можно юмор, но не стеб.**

– Ты представляешь, каково это – быть асгардским принцем? Причём ненаследным? Как обязанности – так пополам, а как права – так всё Тору! А я вынужден пухнуть со скуки, сидя на многочасовых банкетах – потому что принц! Вынужден любезничать со всякими голубыми... пардон, синими уродами – потому что у отца дипломатия, а Тор все дипломатические вопросы решает ударом в челюсть! Вынужден наряжаться в нелепые шмотки и присутствовать на балах – потому что традиции! А я, может, только и хотел, чтоб взять книжку, уйти к себе, и чтоб все отъе... отстали к Трюмовой бабушке!  
Простая русская женщина Наташа протянула руку и погладила бьющегося в истерике Локи по чёрным лохмам:  
– Эх, ты... Мировое Зло. Зато тебе не пришлось быть советским школьником. Ты не носил уродливую форму, не учил идиотские стишки про детство Ленина, не собирал металлолом и макулатуру. Тебе не приходилось стоять на пионерских линейках и изображать Киргизию на фестивале Дружбы Народов СССР. Ты не сдавал экзамена по истории КПСС, не клялся торжественно перед лицом своих товарищей жить, как завещал великий Ленин... Да что там, – Романова воинственно тряхнула тёмно-рыжими кудрями, – ты даже в пионерском лагере ни разу не был!  
Локи поднял голову. Слёзы стремительно сохли на его лице.  
– Ты... как это будет по-русски... nastoyashchiy mujik, Наташа! – щелчок пальцами – и на столике перед сидящими появилась запотевшая бутылка с прозрачной жидкостью, две стопки и блюдце с солёными огурчиками. Ас взялся разливать.  
– Водка, что ли? – недоверчиво повела носом Наташа.  
– Помилуйте, – оскорбился Локи, – разве я позволил бы себе налить даме водки? Это чистый спирт!

**02\. Ётуны и Лафей во время похода Тора на Ётунхейм. "Шеф, все пропало!" – "Спокойствие, только спокойствие". Н+**

– Шеф, шеф, всё пропало! – в ужасе взвыл караульный ётун, падая ниц перед Лафеем и чувствительно стукаясь лбом о ледяной пол. – Сюда идут асы!  
Лафей чуть наклонился вперёд:  
– Я полагаю, Тор?  
– Да, мой повелитель!  
– С ним Локи и остальная компания?  
– Да, мой повелитель!  
– И они полностью готовы к битве, явились во всеоружии и боевом настроении, разносят Ётунхейм и раздают пинки моим верным ётунам?  
– Да, да! – страж взирал на повелителя с мольбой и надеждой.  
Лафей выпрямился и величаво махнул рукой:  
– Не первый раз и не последний. Порушат несколько скал, надают по загривку десятку самых неосторожных, потом Всеотец пришлёт дипломатическую ноту с извинениями... В общем – спокойствие, только спокойствие. Дело житейское.

**03\. Тор/Локи. Локи ждет Слейпнира, Тор ухаживает за братом. Капризы и соленые огурчики. Н+**

Вышибать дверь задними копытами оказалось на диво удобно. Бедняжка, правда, этого не пережила – но Локи ей не сочувствовал: он был в бешенстве.  
Дружки Тора где-то шлялись. Их счастье: одна шуточка насчёт прихоти Локи побыть молодой беременной кобылой – и их бы даже Один не спас. Сам Тор при виде брата вскочил из-за стола, выронив аппетитный окорок, однако быстро сумел с собой совладать.  
– П-привет, – выдавил он. Локи обошёл его, игриво вильнув бедром (и едва не сбив громовержца с ног) и с негодованием выплюнул на стол клок сена. Нет, только представьте: его, Локи, пытались кормить сеном, как обычную лошадь!  
Тор привык понимать брата без слов.  
– Да бери что хочешь. Только пива даже не проси – тебе сейчас нельзя.  
Локи гневно фыркнул, топнув стройным копытцем... но Тор был прав. Бог Огня прошёлся вдоль стола, придирчиво выбирая, чего душа попросит – и обречённо захрустел солёным огурчиком.

**04\. Тор | Локи | Коулсон | ЩИТ. Локи обещают смягчить наказание, если он спустится в Царство Мёртвых и сумеет вытащить оттуда душу Коулсона, затем поместив её в тело агента, замороженное в криокамере. Локи соглашается и выполняет.**

– Папа? – в некотором недоумении Хель приподняла бровь. – Тебе что-то нужно от меня?  
Иногда Локи был согласен с тем, что честность – лучшая политика. Вряд ли Хель поверит, что ас внезапно воспылал отцовскими чувствами – репутация у него не та. Поэтому Локи без лишних экивоков перешёл к делу:  
– Скажи мне, дитя моё, когда ты была ребёнком – хоть раз я позволил себе отбирать у тебя игрушки?  
– Нет, – Хель чуть нахмурилась. – Это ты к чему?  
Локи расплылся в улыбке:  
– К тебе тут недавно некто Коулсон попал... Детка, отдай папе лялечку, папа ещё не наигрался.  
– Да забирай, – фыркнула Хель. – Насовсем, правда, отдать не могу, есть законы мироздания. Лет на сто тебе хватит?  
– Хватит с лихвой, – ноздри Локи хищно раздулись. – Думаю, он сломается намного раньше.

**05\. Тор/Локи, трахнуть Локи на глазах у Мстителей.**

Локи гнусно ухмыльнулся окружившим его Мстителям.  
Тор со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы и шагнул вперёд.  
– Если ты не остановишься, поганец, – процедил он, – я тебя как следует трахну, и не посмотрю, что ты мой брат!  
– О, какие предложения, – тон Локи был откровенно издевательским. – Я прямо-таки жду не дождусь! И как, интересно, ты это сделаешь при всём честном народе?  
– А вот как! – рявкнул Тор и со всей божественно-молодецкой дури трахнул Локи кулаком по дурной башке.  
Одинсон-младший, не издав ни звука, свёл глаза к переносице и рухнул брату под ноги. Тор отряхнул ладони и обернулся к остальным Мстителям:  
– Готов. Забирайте.

**06\. Тор/Локи. Наказать Локи, используя различные игрушки.**

_Из комментариев:  
– Мягкие тоже можно?  
– Дааа напишите кто-нить!!!плиииииз  
– Напишите как Локи наказывают мишуткой и зайчонком!_

– Братик, – маленький Локи виновато подёргал Тора за рукав и шмыгнул носом. – Я твой молоток взял поиграть... и потерял...  
Тор никогда не был силён в речах. Поэтому он молча сгрёб с пола огромного плюшевого зайца и стукнул младшенького по голове. В наказание, чтоб неповадно было.

_Из комментариев:  
– А теперь то же самое, но на рейтинг NC  
Мой ответ:  
– Локи был голый. А Тор – в ночной рубахе!_

Версия исправленная и дополненная. С ~~блэкджеком и шлюхами~~ матом и обнажёнкой в постели.

Голый Локи ужиком ввертелся к Тору под одеяло.  
– Братик, – он виновато подёргал старшего за рукав ночной рубахи и шмыгнул носом. – Я твой молоток взял поиграть... и потерял...  
Тор никогда не был силён в речах. Поэтому он сказал только одно слово – которое говорит папа Один, когда у него молния не запускается. После чего сгрёб с пола огромного плюшевого зайца и стукнул младшенького по голове. В наказание, чтоб неповадно было!


End file.
